


Sweater Weather

by Peppermint_Patty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_Patty/pseuds/Peppermint_Patty
Summary: George tries to figure out why he feels like this for his best friend, Dream, and then he invites George to come to Florida for the beach.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's for Secret Santa!!  
> I really struggled with this fic and it's due by tomorrow, the 31st, so I'm writing what I can, it's not finished dw!! It's like 4 or 5 chapters long, I'm hoping!
> 
> It's going to take me a few stories to get used to writing MCYT instead of fictional characters like RWBY because I usually write RWBY characters and these are actual CC's so I'm trying my best to write as closely as the CC's act like  
> Please be nice!  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George tapped his keyboard mindlessly, his palm resting under his chin and he stared at his screen. He was waiting for his friend, Dream to come back. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a voice.

“He’s not gonna be gone forever, you know.” Said Sapnap.

“What?” George blinked, he was caught off guard.

“The way you’re staring at his little Minecraft character. You stare at him like he’s your whole world or something.” Sapnap shrugged, he gulped down a can of Coca-Cola. 

George was at loss for words. He felt a little offended for being called out. Called out? Called out for what? George wondered. His attention shifted when he heard the soft squeaks of a chair coming from their friend.

“Hey, I’m back.” Dream announced, placing his headphones on his head.

“Oh, thank god you’re back. It was sooo boring without you.” Sapnap whined.

“Oh, it couldn’t be  _ that  _ bad without me.” Dream chuckled. 

“It was! Gogy was all like ‘ _ Where’s Dream? Where art thou, Dream?’” _ The younger of the three whined in a horrible, high-pitched British accent. 

George rolled his eyes and huffed. “No, I wasn’t.” He hit Sapnap’s character.

“Hey!” Sapnap yelled and the two began fighting, their characters chasing one another, laughing and hitting each other with sticks or blocks of dirt.

They spent the rest of their recording in a mix of hilarious frenzy, they screamed until their voices were gone, their hands trembled from the adrenaline rushing like waves in their veins.

Dream wheezed, he clutched his stomach, his lungs felt like they nearly collapsed. He sucked in a large breath and wiped his eyes free of tears. 

“George…!” Dream said breathlessly, his lips close to the mic. George’s eyebrows shot up, his smile froze, his heart skipped a beat or two, his face flushed pink.

“W-what do you want, Dream?” he laughed nervously.

Dream said nothing, he continued to laugh- he sounded farther- as if he pulled himself away from the mic. George, if he knows Dream well- and he does- imagines Dream to be leaning back in his chair with his arm thrown over his eyes and his head tilted upwards. George’s cheeks darkened in color, and they stayed that way for the rest of the call. He tugged the collar of his hoodie.

After another hour of them playing, it was just Dream and George, alone in a call. Dream babbled about a beach an hour or so away from where he lives, even though George couldn’t see Dream but he knew the younger man was moving his hands around as he spoke. 

Dream told him stories of how he would build sandcastles and how he learned to swim and surf. Dream explained that there was something magical about riding the waves, the thrill of the water closing in, and the way the wind whips your face and the saltwater dries out your mouth. 

“-you should come to the beach with me.” Dream said.

“Wait, what?” George blinked, he didn’t realize he zoned off thinking about the man on the other side of the screen, on the other side of the world.

“Come with me,” Dream said again, his smile slowly losing its confidence.

“Come with you?” George asked, he sat up straight, his interest peaked.

“Y...yeah.” the other replied.

George leaned in close to his screen, his brown eyes locked on Dream’s discord icon, seeing it flash green as it picked up sound coming from Dream.

_ He’s shuffling.  _ George thought. Dream was nervous. He was nervous and waiting for a reply.

“George?” Dream asked.

George cleared his throat softly. “If I see you...then I would have to see your face,” he said.

“I know.” Dream said after a beat.

“How will I even know it’s you?” 

“You will.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update this at a later date, I'll change a few things, write a few more things

George flopped on his bed, his phone laying idly on his chest. His heart was beating fast, his stomach churned with nervousness. The thought of flying out to Florida and seeing the green man in person for the first time, it was...it was overwhelming, to say the least.

The thought of seeing Dream made the churning turn into butterflies fluttering in his stomach but the more he thought about it, the more those butterflies turned into angry moths violently twisting in his stomach. He sighed and closed his eyes.

His brain drifted off into various scenarios of how this meet up will go. He thought about how he would get an Uber and show to his house and then...then what? Dream just lets him in and they play games? Watch movies? Go to that beach? 

How long does he stay there? Where will he sleep? In a hotel? In Dream’s guest room? In Dream’s room? Does he snore? Would Dream wrap his arms around George's waist and hold him close while they-

George sprung up, his face beat red, he was sweating. He clutched his hoodie as his heart hammered against his chest. He panted as those new thoughts took a turn he never expected.

_ What was  _ **_that_ ** **_?_ ** George thought. What was he thinking?! His phone buzzed in his lap, he picked it up, squinting at the bright screen.

It was Dream.

_ > Hey. _

The message said. His eyes flicked to the time, it certainly was later than he thought. Surely he didn’t drift off for that long, has he?

_ Hello. _

He replied. He waited for a minute before his phone buzzed again.

_ > I was just checking in, I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable earlier. _

George clicked his tongue. His thumbs hovered over the screen. 

_ You didn't. I was just surprised with you inviting me suddenly, are sure you want me to see you in person? _

His phone buzzed immediately.

> _ Yes. George, I want to see you. _

He sucked in a breath, he wasn't quite sure what to say now. His fingers trembled, he bit his lip.

_ Then let me see you. _

He hit sent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is on edge.

George has been on edge, ever since he sent that message he's been nervous. On their streams, he was cool and collected, he smiled easily, however, he couldn’t ignore the way his heart stuttered when Dream logged on. He sat there as Dream bounced his character around, his thumbs fiddled with the drawstrings of his red hoodie. He was talking to Bad and his stream about something Dream must’ve done before his Youtube career skyrocketed. George was only half listening.

He couldn’t stop thinking about the secret meet-up. Flying to Florida, taking an Uber to  _ his  _ house, and then finally seeing Dream in the flesh. How would it go? What happens after the visit? Can one simple visit to the U.S.drastically change their relationship? Where do they go from here? George fiddled with the strings again.

“George!” Bad said, sounding slightly irritated.

“Huh?” George said.

“I was calling your name over and over again. Are you alright?” Bad crouched his character as it stood by George’s character. 

“Uh, yeah. I just zoned out, sorry.” He replied, he started to move his character.

“You’ve been kinda spacey lately,” Sapnap joined in, he leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed.

“Are you getting enough sleep?” Bad had asked, concern filling his voice.

“Well, I mean...I’m a twitch streamer.” George said after a beat and that was enough to throw his friends into a fit of laughter.

“I know how that is.” Bad chuckled.

Truth be told he wasn’t getting a lot of sleep. It's been weeks since Dream invited him to the beach in Florida. His head would swim with repeated thoughts of meeting Dream for the first time, wondering how it would go, wondering what would change and what would stay the same. 

He even had a few dreams where he was on some beach with the waves crashing into rocks violently, dark clouds rolling in, the wind throwing sand in his eyes and he’s alone, with no one in sight. In his dreams, the sky brightens, the wind and waves calm down when he hears a familiar voice call out to him. When he turns to face the other, he sees nothing but a blank face, but he knows it’s Dream from his voice but he doesn’t have a mouth. There was no tuff of blonde hair or a glimpse of green eyes, no smiling lips or slightly freckled cheeks, just nothing but smooth white skin. The dream ends and he would lay awake trying to imagine just what exactly that man looked like.

They continued to play Minecraft for another hour or so when George said he was going to log off, he told the chat and his friends bye and exited the game, end the stream, left the call, he turned off his monitors and sighed. He pulled his knees to his chest, the collar of his grey hoodie covering his nose, he let his sleeves swallow his arms whole as they wrapped around his legs. He stared off into nothing for a while before his phone chimed with a message. George placed one leg down and reached for his phone that sat patiently by his second screen.

> _ Hey, George. I’m heading off to sleep for a little bit. Goodnight! :) _

George read the message twice, a smile on his lips, his cheek resting on his knee.

_ Goodnight, Dream! _

George replied. His mind wandered off again, if he were to stay at Dream’s house and when they head off to bed, would he say goodnight Dream or goodnight Clay?

“Goodnight, Clay…” George whispered out loud. 

He buried his face in his knees, his cheeks pink from embarrassment, he groaned. How was he going to face Dream at the beach like this?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George lands in Florida.

Days to a week flew by and George found himself taking a seat on an airplane designated to land in Orlando, Florida. He placed his luggage on top of someone else's luggage, just barely managing to squeeze it through before he closed the cubby. He plopped down in his seat, drummed his fingers on his knee and his other hand clenched his phone. He looked at his ticket and sighed, it was going to be a long flight.

He snorted awake when the plane shook a little. He glanced outside, seeing the night sky and the bright lights of the airport. He was in awe, he was in  _ The United States  _ in  _ Florida.  _ He was here, just a number of miles away from a certain Florida man.

When the plane landed and it was safe to get up, George made quick work of unbuckling his seatbelt, grabbing his luggage, and exiting the plane. When he was safely in the airport, he took a moment to take it in. He stood there, listening to the loud chorus of chatter as people passed him by, not many sparing him a glance. He pulled out his phone, he turned off airplane mode. He found a place to sit outside the airport and he called an Uber.

He wasn’t going to Dream’s house, he was going to a hotel for the night. Dream was nice enough to pay for his room for the night and he told him beforehand that they would meet at the beach at noon. The Uber came quickly and dropped him off at the hotel after a forty-five-minute drive.

He thanked the Uber, bidding him goodnight and a safe drive, he checked in, got his keycard, he walked up to his room, he unlocked the door. He whistled at the room, single bed, nice couch. He walked in and set his bag on the bed. He kicked off his shoes and laid down. He wasn’t aware of how tired he was until his head hit his pillow. He managed to text Dream before he fell asleep.

_ Hey, just got to the hotel room. See you tomorrow :) _


End file.
